Sirius about Lily
by Bellatree
Summary: [oneshot] I love you Lily, siriusly.


**A/N: Helloooooo there! This is curently a one-shot, I might add more, but it probably won't be a whole lot of stuff, just an epilogue(sp?) or afterwod or something like that...**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Sirius about Lily**

**Then**

"No, James! You just don't get it do you? You had your chances and you wasted them! ALL of them!"

"But Lily, I LOVE you!"

"I don't CARE! Actions speak louder than words Potter! You tell me love me, but then, what do you do behind my back? Badmouth me, go _snogging_ some random girl whose name you don't even know! I've had enough Potter, it always ends like this, but this time, it's FINAL! I HATE YOU POTTER!"  
Lily called him 'Potter.' It's what she'd always called him back when she didn't like him. She'd caught him cheating on her, for the _fifth_ time!

It was definitely over now.

"Lily!" James' voice faded over the school grounds as Lily ran towards the building with tears streaming down her face. "Lily wait! I Lov…"  
She ran through the corridors, up the stairs and through the hidden door to the Gryffindor common room. She ran into the girls' dormitories and slammed the door behind her in a fit of rage.

She threw herself face down on her bed, puffing and out of breath.

She lay there for a few moments, then stood up and screamed! She took in a deep breath and screamed again! She let herself flop over onto her bed, and sobbed into her pillow. She rolled over and grabbed her journal and a notebook, and started writing:

_He's done it _again!_ Stupid James Potter! That's the FIFTH time I've CAUGHT him cheating on me, I wonder how many times I didn't catch him? I've had enough now, I've given him too many chances, maybe I shouldn't have even given him a first chance. He tells me he loves me, and then he does this! I can't believe him! I can't believe the way he hurt me…I still love him, but I can't commit myself to him if he doesn't _truly, deeply_ love me. I hate him too, hate him for all the years he teased me, and for what he does now behind my back.  
Love and hate can't be opposites, because I love him _and_ I hate him at the same time._

Lily heard voices coming and quickly shoved her journal back in her drawer.

"Ok, I'll see you later!"

Lily quickly wiped the teas of her face as one pair of footsteps faded and the dormitory door started to open.

"Hey Lil'." It was Lily's friend Bertha, "What's wrong?" Bertha rushed over and sat down next to Lily on the bed, "What happened?"  
Lily sniffed, "Oh Bertha, he's done it again!"  
"What? That bloody Potter! What did you do?"  
"I ended it for real this time, there's just no way I can take him back now, the other times I was just too forgiving, but if I forgive him again, it doesn't mean I have to get back together with him."  
"Too right you are," Said Bertha, "Are you alright? Do you need to talk about it more?"  
Lily shook her head, "I'll be fine, I just need to rest and get over him."  
"Do you want me to stay here, or do you want me to go?"  
"I would like some privacy, if you don't mind, I need to clear my head."  
"Ok, well I'll leave you to it, and I'll see you at dinner."  
Bertha gave her friend a quick hug and walked out into the common room, leaving Lily to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A few days later**

_And so, the key to learning transfiguration, and mastering the unique ability is to stay focused and…_

_Ugh, this is so boring!_

Lily was sitting in the Library studying for her transfiguration N.E.W.T. She closed the heavy book with a dull thud and sat resting her arms and head on it.

"Hey Little Lilykins!" _That could only be Sirius._  
"What do you want Sirius?"  
"What's with this Sirius business? I thought I told you to call me Padfoot!"  
Lily sighed and stared blankly at a spot on the wall. "Shouldn't you be hanging out with that famous _Prongs Potter?"_  
"Hell no!"  
Lily looked up at Sirius's cheeky looking face, which quickly turned grim, "What?"  
"We, uh, had a falling out, of sorts…"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, Bertha told me what happened, and I uh, kinda screamed and yelled at him and…stuff, and well, we're not exactly on speaking terms."

Lily was surprised. The inseparable Padfoot and Prongs not on speaking terms!

Sirius continued, "And Moony too, he's giving Potter the ol' silent treatment, although Wormatail's stuck to him as if he _was_ a tail, he knew all along what Potter was doing."  
"Did you or Mooney know?"  
"What? Of course not! If we'd known at the time we'd've given' Potter the stiff a long time ago! It's not something I expected of him; I always used to look up to him. But anyway, me an' Mooney want to let you know that we're on your side, and we're here for you if you need us."  
Lily smiled at Sirius. He didn't usually say anything meaningful; he was far too mischievous, but when he was serious, he had something good to say, and he'd just said exactly the right words.

"Thanks _Padfoot._ I'm really grateful I have friends like you and Mooney."  
"Anytime!" Screeched Sirius and dew Lily into a big, tight bear hug before racing out of the library.

_That's the most…emotionally in tune I've ever seen Sirius before, oh well, back to transfiguration…_

* * *

**A Few weeks later.**

_There he is, walking smugly along with one of his attatchments, I swear it's a different one every day._

James whispered something to the giddy girl he was linking arms with, and they both giggled as they walked past Lily in the school hall.  
Lily reached up and patted her oddly tingling hair

"Nice hair Evans!" Yelled out James's attachment.

Lily pulled a clump of her hair into view; it was green! Not just any green either, it was a sickly colour that looked like it had been digested by a horse.  
The crown in the hall started laughing and pointing at Lily.

The girl spoke again, "Well Evans, at least your hair matches your horrible green eyes!"

That was a bad time to say that.A puff of brown smoke hit the girl in the face, and all her hair disappeared! Every last strand, including her eyebrows and eyelashes.  
"Get lost." It was Sirius coming around the corner, and he was boiling. He needn't have told the girl to get lost, as soon as she realized she had no hair anymore, she was running towards the dormitories.  
"You too Potter, and the rest of you, scram!"  
The crowd stated to disperse, but James stayed where he was.  
"You've changed Black," He said, "You used to be fun."  
"I said. Get lost Potter." Sirius's eyes were fierce; he meant it. James scurried up the hallway, but not before adding with a spiteful grin,  
"Green always looked better on you Evans."

Sirius marched up to Lily looking very cross, muttering something under his breath, and waving his wand  
"There we go, your hair's back to normal now."  
Indeed it was! Lily looked at her hair and was quite pleased to see that it was back to its normal colour.  
"Thanks Padfoot."  
"No worries! That Potter boils my blood, stupid prat…"  
"I've seen _you _perform hair spells on unsuspecting victims before."  
"That's different, I was playing around, Potter just did that out of spite."

Lily smiled, "Well, thanks for coming to the rescue anyway Hero. I don't think Potter will be attached to that girl anymore."  
"If he won't be seen with a redhead, or should I say greenhead, why would he be seen with a baldhead?"

Lily and Sirius laughed.

"So," Said Sirius, "You ok?"  
"Yeah, I fine, I think. I'm just a bit…boiled, as you said. But it's not about Potter anymore, I'm over him."  
"Well I'm glad, 'cause I don't like to see him hurting you. I don't like to see anyone hurting you Lil'."  
"Thanks Sirius, I'm glad you care."

Lily grinned at Sirius, amazed at what a gentleman he had become.

"Well I do care, I care about you a lot. And what's with this Sirius business! I thought we agreed that I was Padfoot!"  
"Ok Padfoot, I have to go to class now, otherwise I'll have detention, and I care about that!"  
Sirius gave Lily a high five.  
"Catch ya later Litty Lilikins! I mean Lille Littykins! Ugh! I mean LITTLE LILLYKINS!"

* * *

**A few months later.**

_Sigh, it's the weekend! I'm so exhausted, stupid N.E.W.T thingys. Oh yeah, I told Mooney and Padfoot I'd have a chess tournament after dinner! Winner gets the other two as their slaves for the weekend…_

Lily hurriedly gulped down her dinner in the great hall, then walked with her friends back to the Gryffindor common room to see Sirius and Remus lying on the floor in front of the fireplace, deep in a game of wizard's chess.

"Thanks for waiting for me." Said Lily sarcastically as she sat down in between the two boys.  
"No problem!" Sirius grinned cheekily up at Lily, and was met with rolling eyes, but a smile nonetheless.  
"So," began Lily, "who's winning?"  
"Practice round." Stated Remus.  
"Oh Mooney, stop being so bloody modest! He's winning by far Lil'."  
"Let's stop this game and start the tournament then." Remus started putting the black pieces in their original places.  
"You two can play first." Lily offered.

Remus beat Sirius,

Lily beat Remus,

Lily beat Sirius,

Remus beat Sirius,

Lily beat Sirius, knocking him out of the tournament.

"Well," remarked Sirius, "looks like I'm somebody's slave for the weekend!"

It came down to the final match between Lily and Remus.  
Lily beat Remus in twenty moves exactly.  
"Haha! You are my slaves for the weekend! My first order is…you two must pack up the game."  
"Yes m'lady." Said Sirius and Remus together, as they started putting the chess pieces away  
"My next order is…go to bed! It's past midnight and I want some sleep."

Lily chuckled to herself as she watched Sirius and Remus stand up as if they were under a spell and make their way to the boys' dormitories.  
"Good night ma'am." Remus turned and bowed, and went to bed.  
Sirius turned around, "My lady?"  
"Yes, Padfoot?"  
"Might I make an inquiry?"  
"Yes, you may."  
"I would very much like to be your _inamorato_, escort, in the faraway village of Hogsmeade, when we make our outing there this weekend?"

Lily stared at Sirius, not quite sure what he was asking her because of the way he was speaking, "Yes, you may be my escort," she replied.  
Sirius smiled at Lily, but it was a smile Lily knew well; he smiled as if he was unsatisfied.  
"Madam?"  
"Yes?"  
"I—I would very much like to be your escort," Sirius's voice faltered, "for—ever?"

Lily just sat and stared at Sirius again, refusing to entertain the notion of what he had said. She stood up, and sat down on the couch, and looked at her feet.  
Sirius was pale, and looked at his feet too.

"Sirius—I can't," Lily looked up, "Come here," She said.  
Sirius hesitantly made his way over to lily.  
He knelt in front in front of the couch and Lily took both of his hands in hers.  
"Sirius—you know I can't, I…"  
"No, I don't know."

Lily didn't say anything.

"Is it Potter?" Sirius asked.  
"No," Lily replied, "It's not, it's just… What he did, and I can't—trust people anymore."  
"You can trust me…"  
"I thought I could trust James as well…"  
"Ignoring trust, what would you say?"

Lily looked at Sirius, trying to find an answer for his question.

"I—I'd say—yes."  
"So why won't you?"  
"Because I don't know how to trust people anymore Sirius! I don't want to go through that pain again, I can't!"  
Sirius just squeezed Lily's hands softly, and looked up at her.  
"How do I know, Sirius? How do I know you wouldn't cheat on me?"

"Because I'm not a cheater. I lost at wizards' chess because I didn't cheat, we lost our quidditch match because I wouldn't cheat, I'm failing my N.E.W.T.s because I won't cheat. James lost you because he _did_ cheat.  
"How can I prove my trust to you unless you give me a chance?  
"I love you Lily, Siriusly." Sirius smiled at his little joke.

Lily smiled too, and then chuckled at Sirius's goofy, but handsome, face.  
She really did want to give him a chance.  
She half fell, half leapt, to Sirius's surprise, off the couch and threw her arms around him. She held his head in an embrace, and he slowly wrapped his arms around her.  
"Someday, sometime soon," she whispered, "I'll give you a chance."

Sirius beamed as he and Lily disentangled and sat back to face each other.

"Whenever you're ready, Little Lilykins."  
Lily smiled, "Thanks for being understanding Sirius, Siriusly."  
They both laughed.  
"Hey!" exclaimed Sirius, "I thought I told you to call me Padfoot!"Lily laughed again, "Yes ma'am," she said, mocking the voices that Sirius and Remus had used earlier.  
They both grinned, and Lily drew Sirius into another big bear hug.

"Now go to bed slave," she ordered, "you need your energy for Hogsmeade!"

* * *

**Hogsmeade**

"Thank you for the meal, escort."  
Lily and Sirius were standing in the snow outside one of the small restaurants in Hogsmeade.  
"The pleasure's all mine ma'am"  
"You can stop the 'madam-ing' now Padfoot," Lily laughed, as she playfully slapped Sirius on the arm.  
"Yes ma'am."  
Lily laughed again, "Everyone's leaving back to Hogwarts now…"  
"I suppose we should go too…" said Sirius, as he watched the students gather slowly to make their way back to Hogwarts.  
"Wait, Sirius, I want to tell you that—I'm ready, to trust you now."

Sirius beamed; she was ready to be his Little Lilykins!  
Lily wrapped her arms around Sirius, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Madam?"  
"Yes?"  
Lily and Sirius stood back and looked at each other.  
"Might I make one last inquiry?"  
"Yes, you may."  
"May I kiss you?"  
Lily gazed at Sirius.  
"Yes. You may."

Sirius took Lily's hands and bent down slightly to reach her.  
He kissed her, short and sweet, on the lips.  
Lily let go of Sirius's hands, and wrapped her arms around his neck, reaching up to kiss him again, long and sweet, on the lips.  
Sirius held Lily close as they kissed passionately

They drew apart, "I really do love you Lily," Said Sirius, "as cliché as that sounds."  
Lily fixed here eyes on him, "I love clichés, and you. Siriusly."

Sirius grinned, "High fives Little Lillykins!"

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for making James evil! Don't hurt me! Normally i'm pro-Lily/James, but the idea for this story popped into my head and I had to write it! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
